In current society, people live more conveniently attributed by industry and technology, meanwhile, living quality is gradually improved as well. However, there are large numbers of potential problems caused by industry and technology, such as ecological damage, energy crisis, source crisis and so on. Therefore, it's important to realize and start to solve the potential problems above for sustainable development of the earth. Everyone is under the obligation of energy conservation to protect earth ecology.
Take the development of public transportation as an example, bicycles and rickshaws in agricultural period were developed to motorcycles, vehicles and plans through industrial revolution to reduce the distances and times of transportation. Motorcycles and vehicles are driven by petroleum, thereby causing petroleum shortage and soaring the price of petroleum. Worse still, some irreversible problems would be generated, such as air pollutions. Therefore, it's important to develop green transportations with characteristics of low-pollution and low-energy-consumption, such as electric vehicles are common green transportations.
Rechargeable battery of electric vehicles could replace petroleum of traditional transportations to reduce pollutions. However, the rechargeable batteries have limited storage capacity, then, they should be charged regularly at stationary point. It's important and necessary an ideal charging stations system for all of drivers.
There are abundance of rain in all year in many place of the planet, it is typically caused by climate or monsoons. Especially, there is torrential rain in typhoon season from June to September in the Western Pacific Ocean. Still worse, that would cause flood and tremendous damages in flat regions. For charging system in rainy country, it musts overcome disadvantages caused by rains to avoid the charging system from being damage. In prior art, charging posts are far away the ground by filling cement below thereof, but it cannot be adapted to various environments because those heights are stationary.
In order to solve the problem of the conventional arts, the present invention provides a liftable charging apparatus with water level detection which could move up and move down in the same point when rain falling.